icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Caffery
Terry Caffery (born April 1, 1949 in Toronto, Ontario) is a retired a Canadian forward, most notably with the New England Whalers of the World Hockey Association. He also played for the Calgary Cowboys of the WHA, as well as for the Chicago Black Hawks and the Minnesota North Stars of the National Hockey League. Playing career After an impressive junior career with the Toronto Marlboros of the Ontario Hockey Association, during which Caffery was drafted third overall by the Black Hawks in the 1966 NHL Amateur Draft behind Barry Gibbs and Brad Park, he played a season for the Canadian National Team. He made his NHL debut with the Black Hawks in 1969, but spent most of the next three seasons in the minor leagues with the Dallas Black Hawks of the Central Hockey League and the Cleveland Barons of the American Hockey League, averaging over a point a game and winning the AHL's Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award as rookie of the year in 1972. The following season Caffery signed with the Whalers and met with his greatest success as a pro, scoring 100 points to finish in the WHA's top ten in the loop's inaugural season and proving a key component in the Whalers' league championship that year. He was awarded the Lou Kaplan Trophy as the league's rookie of the year. However, he suffered a knee injury late that year that, despite him starring in the playoffs, forced him to miss the entire 1974 season. He returned to play for the Whalers the year after that, but remained seriously impaired, and retired during the 1976 season. His brother was Jack Caffery, a two-sport player who also played baseball with the Milwaukee Braves and was credited with inventing the backward grip for faceoffs. Awards 1972: Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1965-66 Toronto Marlboros OHA 43 14 25 39 36 1966-67 Toronto Marlboros OHA 39 16 29 45 29 1967-68 Toronto Marlboros OHA 48 36 47 83 64 1968-69 Ottawa Nationals OHASr 5 4 8 12 0 1969-70 Dallas Black Hawks CHL 42 12 28 40 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1969-70 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 6 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1970-71 Dallas Black Hawks CHL 40 13 34 47 22 1970-71 Minnesota North Stars NHL 8 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 1971-72 Cleveland Barons AHL 65 29 59 88 18 6 1 3 4 0 1972-73 New England Whalers WHA 74 39 61 100 14 8 3 7 10 0 1973-74 Did Not Play Ind 0 0 0 0 0 1974-75 New England Whalers WHA 67 15 37 52 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1975-76 New England Whalers WHA 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1975-76 Calgary Cowboys WHA 21 5 13 18 4 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WHA Totals 164 59 111 170 30 8 3 7 10 0 NHL Totals 14 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 0 0 External links * * Caffery's entry on the Hockey Hall of Fame site Category:Born in 1949 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:New England Whalers players Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Calgary Cowboys players Category:Retired in 1976